Into Our Darkness
by Merakiart
Summary: We're not always given a choice. Life has a cruel way of reminding you of that. Both Aliana and Draco learned that early on. They learned that reality hardens you—it forces you to change in order to survive. That darkness is a constant threat that resides inside you. And it always fights for dominance. For control. When two lost souls find each other, what will happen to them?
1. Prologue

They were like fire and ash. So similar, yet so different.

She was beautiful; lively.

Destructive.

And he became lost, scarred and totally in love with her

* * *

When Aliana first met him, she didn't know that he was going to be this important to her.

In fact, she hated him.

Aliana didn't know that Draco would contradict everything that she had thought and misjudged about him. Draco proved to her that he was anything but selfish. Over time, she learned that he cared much too deeply about those he loved.

She didn't expect for him to be kind. He had an awkward tenderness of someone who was never loved by anyone and forced to improvise. But that was the part she loved about him the most.

She didn't know that he would reach past all the barriers that she put up. That Draco would still care despite the horrors he saw in her that she tried so desperately to hide from the rest of the world. He surprised her again and again when he stayed with her to mend her broken life.

She didn't expect for them to become so close. There were parts of Aliana that were glad they did and there were parts of her that wished they didn't. All too often she remembered all the altercations they had, all the days that passed by when they tried to avoid each other. Although, after that, they learned that neither of them could live without being near each other.

She couldn't understand why people didn't see the good in Draco. Underneath the facade he showed the world, she saw a man broken by years of tragedy and pain, forced to do the unspeakable. Not the monster everyone said he was or even the monster Draco believed he was. In her mind, he was her hero.

He was her love.

No—it was more than that.

He was her family.

These are the things she wished she no longer understood. Because if she did, maybe it wouldn't kill her to see him like this.

* * *

Draco knew that this was the only way.

He knew the moment he disobeyed his father that she could have possibly been the worst decision he could have ever made at the time. Although, he never regretted making that decision even once. He'd risk the wrath of his father a million times over if it meant he'd get to spend one more second with her.

He knew that she was different the moment he showed her the smallest amount of kindness that he never gave to anyone. The fact that she had somehow wormed her way into his heart, and made him say and do things terrified him at first. In the end, he realized that he wouldn't trade those awkward times for anything. It was in times like those that he understood what living was.

Draco knew that he cared for Aliana when he helped piece her broken mind back together. He always wished that he could have erased the injustices that happened to you because you never, ever deserved to go through them. He wished that he could drive those terrible memories from your mind and grant you peace. Yet, it was one of the reasons that brought you two closer together.

Draco knew he loved her whenever she wasn't there. After all, any time they spent apart was like slowly drowning underwater. There were times when functioning properly without her was impossible. Looking back, he always regretted whenever they wasted time arguing about trivial matters.

Draco also knew that she had claimed his heart when he couldn't bear the thought of her dying. A life without her seemed bleak and not worth living. That's why he knew that if he didn't push her away that he'd hurt her—destroy her even. So, he did it to protect her, even if it meant sacrificing his safety for hers. Yet, it broke him to see her face fall when he lied to save her from his cruel fate.

He knew that she was the source of his joy and contentment, the light in his dark world for so many years.

He knew that he screwed up any chances he had for a future with her. Any hope and dreams he had to love and cherish her as she deserved were gone in a blink of an eye.

Draco knew in that moment that he stopped wishing for prestige and wealth a long time ago.

He just wanted her.

His legs gave out and he crumpled to the ground; sobbing for the one good thing he had lost. He began to curse the day they met. He despised the way she wove her way into his life undeterred by all the baggage he shouldered. The way he found himself caring for her when he knew it would only end up like this.

He cursed the heavens for the responsibility forced onto his life from the very beginning. He cursed the path of fate that he was destined to follow. his father had before him and wished that things would have been different this time around.

It was unfair.

Every time he looks at her, he sees everything he's ever wanted. Yet, whenever he looks at himself, he sees nothing she deserves. Could she even bear to look at him if she knew what he had done?

Draco knew it was better this way, but that didn't mean it wouldn't destroy him to push her away.

He wished he no longer understood these things. Because if he did, maybe it wouldn't kill him to see her like this.

He had no idea that when they first met each other, that she would be so important to him.


	2. Monster

**_Aliana_**

* * *

There comes a point in life when choices are irreversible. A moment in time when the lines are blurred and there's no clear difference between good and evil. It's the moment when the world isn't simply black and white; right or wrong. But, rather—one of survival.

This was one of those times.

* * *

One moment his voice was thundering off the walls, the next—utter silence. And Aliana had been the one to cause it.

The sight that lay before her was sickening. A grandiose display of both her fear and hatred for him. But also—entirely accidental.

There was a continuous stream of blood trickling out of the numerous wounds on his body. Paired with an overpowering stench of iron that permeated the air and it made Aliana's stomach convulse at the scent. Her father's breathing was labored and slow as he tried to cling onto the last shreds of life that was rapidly slipping through his fingers. His eyes blank and unresponsive as he stared directly at her.

His lips moved, but nothing came out. Trying in vain to formulate the questions that circled his mind out loud, but not having enough strength to do it. He wondered why she had done this. Why she would hurt him. His thoughts were interrupted when he started choking on the blood that was filling his lungs and he gasped for air, but it was to no avail.

In mere moments, his struggle for air ceased to an abrupt stop and the silence in the room became deafening. The body that had been moving only moments before now lay in a widening puddle of crimson; never to move again. Aliana, who had been watching the scene before her in shock, started to shake uncontrollably. Her mind desperately tried to catch up—to comprehend what had just happened.

She had killed him.

A sniffle could be heard behind the quivering girl and Aliana froze. She turned around to check on her mother and was met with the ghost of the person she once knew. The woman that lay before her was devastated; broken. A hollow shell crushed by the death of her husband as thick tears flowed in cohesive streams down her face.

Tentatively, her mother got up and brushed past Aliana to stand in front of her husband. She bent down to clutch the lifeless corpse in her arms and her body convulsed in grief. She wept for the love of her life. Her sobs pierced the stillness of the air around them like a knife before she turned to glare at the girl. When their gazes met, the growing fury in her eyes was palpable.

"What have you done!?" Her mother cried. Desperate for answers Aliana couldn't give.

"I didn't mean to. I swear—" Aliana said sniffing as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"You killed him! How could you!?"

"I don't know what happened—"

"After all we've done for you," She pointed a finger in her face, droplets of spit flying out with every word. "this is how you repay us!? We should have never taken you in the first place!"

"I'm sorry. I—"

"You—! You're an evil spawn of the devil! You're a monster!"

"Please, I'm sorry—" Aliana tried to apologize for the second time, but it was no use.

She stormed toward the tiny figure with a vengeance, her actions were unpredictable; hasty. Raising her hands, her mother intended to strike her. To make Aliana feel her pain and the little girl lifted her hands up in defense. The pure adrenaline of the moment amplified Alliana's fear and released the magic inside her that had been building up.

Flames exploded out of Aliana's hand and it instantaneously lit her mother on fire. The agonizing screams shook the inside of Aliana's skull and all she could do was watch her mother burn in horror. Watch as her clothes and hair started to singe and curl up at the edges with the intensity of the heat. The room started to permeate with the putrid smell of burning flesh and hair before the woman finally disintegrated right in front of her eyes. The ashes floating down to the ground in a massive heap before the room became silent once again

 _'No—stop'_ She was happening too fast. It felt like electric currents were leaving trails of fire in her veins and she couldn't control it. It was overwhelming and it terrified her.

Aliana wished in that moment that none of this happened or that she could forget everything up to this point. Both of them. Gone. Just like that. And...she— _murdered_ them. _She_ was the one who stripped them of the very breath from their lungs. They would never live to see another second because of _her_.

In her panic, she hadn't noticed that the sparks from her hands had lit the room on fire. The carpet, the wallpaper, the ceiling—all of it had already started to blacken with the heat. Within seconds, the room was ablaze and it continued to spread with the ruthless tenacity of wildfire. Beams started to collapse and Aliana quickly looked around for a way to escape, but every exit was blocked. There was no way out.

Terror started to fill her lungs when she realized she might die there. The toxic smoke was cruel and unforgiving and Aliana's limbs started to weigh heavily with every intake of breath. An overwhelming sense of dizziness started to swarm her head and she fell to the floor with a thud. Tired eyes sliding shut and her mind drifting away into nothingness.

* * *

When the Ministry of Magic first got word that under-aged magic had been used, they weren't expecting this.

The cloaked figure stood in the front of the remaining shambles of a house. Clouds of smoke and ash saturating the air as the gold embers burned faintly in the night. When the haze started to clear, he staggered at the sight.

This wizard had seen destruction first hand, he was used to dealing with it by now. But nothing could have prepared for something like this. The sight of complete and utter devastation of both home and person alike nearly made him expel the contents of his stomach. He had to be strong. He had a mission to finish. He was to extract the girl and bring her to the Ministry. It was then they would decide what to do with her. After all, she was too dangerous on her own.

He found Aliana unconscious amongst the rubble of what was once her home. Her body was covered in ash, but as far as he could tell—she sustained no injuries from the fire. He knew she _wasn't_ normal. That thought alone unnerved him to the core.

The wizard approached the body with a practiced caution. Assessing for any signs of movement from the girl. When he found none, he grabbed her limp wrist and apparated her to the Ministry.

* * *

Meanwhile, several wizards had gathered into the office of Cornelius Fudge for an abrupt meeting. All of them there to decide the fate of the young girl. They had been sitting at a standstill for several moments now. No one sure of how to proceed and it made the entire room stiff with the unreleased tension.

"Dumbledore," Cornelius said in a gruff voice, running a hand through his balding hair in frustration. "This little girl took out the entire block within a quarter-mile radius. It's going to take weeks, maybe even months to repair the damage she's caused."

"I am aware of that fact, Cornelius," Dumbledore said calmly while looking to the aforementioned man.

"Why on earth are you so calm about this!? She murdered dozens of people and injured hundreds. You know that many are going to wonder who or what caused it." Dumbledore didn't speak and instead deemed a slight nod in reply. "Now, over half of the Ministry's wizards have to go to all the families as well as the authorities and come up with a plausible reason for what happened. Or the alternative would be to erase their memory of the incident entirely. Neither of which is an easy task. Either decision will result in mounds of paperwork for Ministry!"

"Not to mention she broke several rules and she's an underaged witch!" Lucius Malfoy said in absolute distaste. "We don't tolerate that type of rule-breaking behavior here. Not now—not ever. She deserves to be in Azkaban or executed."

"But she's only a child! It was an accident!" Minerva McGonagall finally spoke up. Completely baffled by his cruel disregard for the girl.

"She is a Lewis! You know what they did all those years ago and yet, you still defend her!?" Lucius said while sending an accusatory finger in Minerva's direction.

"She should not be held responsible for the sins of her parents!" Minerva shot back in annoyance.

"Maybe so, but she is proving to be just as dangerous, if not more than they ever were."

"Enough!" Cornelius interrupted both of them and then sighed deeply. "Dumbledore, I know you've been planning something. Would you mind presenting your solution with the rest of us before we tear each other's heads off?"

"We can take her," Dumbledore answered simply and the room went into utter pandemonium.

"Have you gone mad!?" Albert Runcorn said in outburst.

"And risk something like this happening again!?" Rufus Scrimgeour added with equal fervor.

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them and they all reluctantly quieted down. "We can show her how to hone her powers—to use them in a more beneficial way. We will, of course, take all the necessary precautions to keep her from hurting anyone else. At least this way, wouldn't have to be inhumane by sentencing a child to death." At that, Dumbledore glanced at Lucius and the pale-haired man glared in return at the wizard.

"Hmm," Cornelius rubbed his chin in thought. Going over all the alternative options and finding none. "I suppose you have a point."

"What!?" Lucius snarled, his brows furrowing in anger. "This won't solve anything. You're just prolonging the inevitable."

"Perhaps," Cornelius said in reply while absently rubbing the side of his head, trying to assuage an oncoming headache. "But, there is also the possibility that nothing will go wrong. I couldn't live with myself if we sent an innocent child to her death."

"She is anything but innocent—"

"Enough, Malfoy! I have made my decision. We will vote." Cornelius didn't stagger at the death-glare Lucius shot at him. "Although, you might still get your wish if enough people vote against Dumbledore's proposition. Now, all those in favor—"

Dumbledore, Minerva, and Kingsley all raised their hands in turn. "All those against, please raise your hand." Lucius' hand shot up almost immediately, followed by Rufus and then Albert. That left the deciding vote in Cornelius' hands and he hoped he wouldn't regret this decision. "I vote for."

"This is completely outrageous!" Lucius spoke vehemently. "I can't have her attend the same school as my son!"

"Not to worry, Lucius. I have an idea." Cornelius then turned to Dumbledore. "I want you to perform the memory erasing charm on the girl. She must not remember anything about the events that have occurred these past several hours. In addition, I want you to place a binding spell on her magic to prevent anything like this from happening again. Those are my conditions for her to attend Hogwarts."

"As you wish." Dumbledore nodded in reply.

"Good. This meeting is now adjourned."

* * *

When Aliana awoke, her head felt like it was swimming underwater. The pounding headache made her feel like her skull was about to split in two. She shifted to adjust herself, but was met with resistance. Through her hazy lens, she peered down and realized that she was bound to a chair. Her wrists tightly secured with a binding spell that was proving hard to break.

"What...is this...?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dumbledore said as he drifted from out of the shadows.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Aliana said as she jerked her wrists against the metal shackles. Only to be met with a painful shock that coursed through her body that left her body quivering. The pain cleared any remaining traces of cobwebs from her mind, and it was then that her mind caught onto her situation. What she had done to get here.

"Oh, god. What have I done?" She gasped in shock at the memory. "I-I kill...I killed them...Uh, I can't—I can't believe I did that to-to them...Sh-she was right...I'm a monster!" Sobbing, she veered into full-blown hysteria.

"Now, now." He said reassuringly. "Soon, you won't remember any of this." Aliana peered up at him in confusion before he reached into his sleeve and pulled out his wand. "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." Pointing it at her, he said the word that would eradicate the memory of her crimes.

"Obliviate."

* * *

 **A little dark, I know.**

 **But, hey—this is the idea I have an I'm running with it.**

 **Till next time~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in it.**


End file.
